Woodworkers often have to smooth the surface of a workpiece prior to the completion of a woodworking project. For example, most workpieces require at least a minimal amount of sanding in order to remove any excess glue or rough edges prior to completion of the project. Currently, a number of different types of sanders are available to improve the surface quality and appearance of a workpiece. Such sanders range from a piece of sandpaper wrapped around a scrap of wood to motorized sanders including orbital sanders and quarter pad finishing sanders.
The selection of a specific type of sander depends upon the condition and type of workpiece. For example, for finer finishing work a quarter pad finishing sander or an orbital sander may be utilized. Both a quarter pad finishing sander and orbital sander utilize a sandpaper pad connected onto a plate on the bottom of the sander. Further, the height and shape of the housing of a quarter pad finishing sander is substantially similar to that of an orbital sander (e.g. relatively tall and conical in shape). The pattern of movement is different, however, between such sanders whereby the quarter pad finishing sander moves the pad back and forth while an orbital sander moves such pad in a small circular motion. Due to the type of action implemented by these sanders, however, if a woodworker desires to remove material quickly a more aggressive sander might be employed.
Although the conventional motorized sanders, e.g. orbital sanders and quarter pad finishing sanders, have increased the ease in which sanding may be performed, such sanders are disadvantageous in certain circumstances. First, current orbital sanders and quarter pad sanders are often relatively tall which results in a greater distance between the operator's hand and the work piece and the chance that the sander may drift. Further, the shape of such sanders is often conical which is difficult to grasp and thus, difficult for the user to control. For example, a user is often required to grip the sander in such a manner that one's hand is perpendicular to the sanding assembly. In addition, such sanders are designed mostly for finer finishing work in which the sander is designed to remove material more slowly when compared to other configurations of sanders. The currently available more aggressive type of sanders are often undesirable for they are typically large, bulky, and cumbersome to operate.
Therefore, it would be desirable to design a sander with a contour and size which allowed the user to exert better control over such sander while in use.